


No Love Sincerer

by Bright_Elen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e07 The Hub, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gen, Missing Scene, Platonic Soulmates, The Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons tells Skye about prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with just a hint of pesto aioli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Love Sincerer

Skye and Simmons walked purposefully through the Hub, aiming for the restricted areas nearest the Bus’s...hangar? Docking station? Parking space? Whatever it was, being close to home base gave them a better chance for escape.

Their purposeful silence lasted all of five seconds before Simmons thoroughly broke it.

“I was so surprised when he told me it was his favorite,” she started, her distressed smile an obvious attempt to convince herself that everything would be all right. “It’s so...aromatic, and prosciutto is a bit slimy, you have to admit, and he hates anything squishy or to do with fluids, and our first year at uni he never seemed to eat anything besides dehydrated noodles and a precise amount of veg and he never seemed to really _enjoy_ any of it, and then one day it’s ‘Oh, Simmons, you have to come with me to this new cafe, they have the most amazing sandwich’ and I was honestly worried that he’d contracted something that causes brain damage, personality changes are a sure sign of that, but apparently there are exactly four foods that Fitz likes and they happen to be good in a sandwich together.”

Skye gave Simmons a sideways look. The neuro-bio-et cetera-ologist was wringing her hands and darting glances all around, looking at everything and nothing. They rounded a corner, and Simmons took another breath.

“I had to make the requisition in the loo,” she said, giggled manically. “We’re in the lab together all the time, or the lounge area, and we even barge in on each other’s bunks if we have an idea, and I can’t take comms or my phone into the shower, so there was literally no other time I could request the stupid mozzarella and aioli, and I wanted it to be a surprise, so.” She took another breath, this one sounding dangerously close to a sob. Skye pursed her lips and dragged Jemma around a corner.

“Simmons!” she whispered fiercely, hands planted on the scientists’ shoulders. “Keep it together. I need you to help me figure out what they’re not telling us, and then we’re going to figure out how to help. The boys are good at their jobs,” she asserted, not mentioning the fact that Fitz’s job was pretty far removed from ‘surviving an attack of Eastern European separatists’, “and we’re good at ours. Fitz and Ward are going to be okay, because we won’t let them not be okay.”

Face contorting into all sorts of unhappy, distressed expressions, Simmons swallowed.

“You really think so?”

Skye took a deep breath and resisted the urge to punch her co-worker.

“You’re brilliant, Simmons, and if you made the damn sandwich without your other half knowing, you have at least some capacity for sneakiness. So stop freaking out and just help me all ready.”

Blinking, Simmons nodded. One pale hand came up to wipe her eyes. “Got it.” She smiled again, more steadily this time. “What do you need me to do?”


End file.
